leveluptheseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangie
This is the friendly/possibly romantic pairing of Dante and Angie in the show Level Up! The two are always seen heckling each other, especially Angie. She insults Dante most of the time, but he barely seems to comeback at her. Possibly indicating that he doesn't want to say anything bad to her. Angie is disgusted by Dante's 'weird' nature. But they seem to gain a caring relationship for each other later down in the season. Their ship rival is Wangie. Moments *In the episode, 'Hampire Weeknight', Angie is partnered up with Dante. As they roam around the school hallways, Angie is complaining constantly how she doesn't want to be his partner, but he doesn't pay her no heed. ~ *In the episode, 'Blast-a-ton 2.0', has many possible hints that they have begun to like each other; #'Angie brings her make-up kit to conceal Dante's scorched-red skin'. #'Angie and Dante seem to communicate more when Wyatt isn't around.' #'After battling the monsters, Angie and Dante sit rather 'close' to each other on the couch.' #'When Wyatt thanks the gang for helping him, he refers to them as 'people'. Dante cuts in only to tell Wyatt that Angie isn't 'people'. He then turns to her and smiles, nudging her arm. She then affectionatly returns the smile in a thankful way before nudging him back.' ~ *In the episode, 'Charm Bracelet', they have a couple of moments; #'Angie tells Dante that she runs for the school.' #'When Lyle encourages everyone to cheer for Angie, Dante is the one who seems to be cheering the most, as he keeps screaming her name in excitement.' #'When Angie wins the election, Dante is the first to get up and wildly clap for her, whilst still screaming her name. He even does a dance while screaming her name.' #'They "charm" each other. First, Wyatt makes Dante wear the bracelet, and it charmed Angie. He begins to smooth-talk her when suddenly Wyatt takes off the bracelet and Angie snaps out of it, looking shocked at what happened. Then in school, Wyatt, Dante and Lyle were just talking in the hallways when the girlier Angie walked in. Dante looked like the only charmed one out of the three guys, and is touched by Angie's speech.' #'When Wyatt comments that Angie's bossiness has no effect on her campaign, he corrects him, saying that's it's passion.' *In the episode, "You don't know Jack", ''they have a few moments; #'Angie agrees with Dante when he wants to keep and train Jack.'' ('NOTE: this is the first time Angie agrees with one of Dante's ideas.) #'Dante is worried when he thinks that Jack has Angie's wallet.' #'When Dante doesn't believe Angie about Jack being the theif, she reveals to him that Jack stole his Skull Cracker.' #'Angie and Dante talk a bit at the restuarnt.' #''She playfully rolls her eyes when he tells her that, "'Good guys are the bad guys and bad guys are the good guys". ~ *In the episode, "Headquarters", they have a good few moments; ('''NOTE: This episode is a prequel, so this episode doesn't follow right after the latest ones. This episode shows how they first got the HQ.) #'When Angie lies to a boy about having a boyfriend, Dante quickly darts across to her and asks her if she really has one. She explains to him that it's a back-up for guys she doesn't want to date. She undresses him with her eyes while saying so. He begins vaguly flirting with her but she rolls her eyes and walks away.' #'When Dante throws the party in the HQ, he runs up to Angie and greets her first.' #'After greeting her, she asks him about a boy called 'Weird Carl" who closly examines the parts of the soon-to-be monster. He tells her that how weird and strange Carl is and returns to host his party.' #'When the gang has to meet up in the closet, Angie and Dante are the last to come in.' #'When they are in the closet, they stand extremly close to each other.' #'In the closet, Angie and Dante give Wyatt advice in kissing. When Angie tells Wyatt not to kiss with his eyes open, Dante claims that he keeping his eyes open during a kiss is his favourite part of kissing, which strangly makes Angie smile.' #'While either of them (Angie or Dante) talk, they stare into each other's eyes.' #''When Wyatt screams at Angie, Dante quickly intervines and defends her by telling him to "chill".'' #'Angie smiles when Dante says he has a plan to distract the crowd from the soon-to-come monster and then he leaves.' #'When Dante destroys the Evil Clown and recieves a trophy from the apparent monster, he examines it with the gang and says that they can finally put this in the HQ. He then turns to Angie and tells her that HQ is code for Headquarters. She then pulls away the trophy from him and tells him that this is code for walking away, and walks away.' #'Right after she walks away, Dante runs 'quickly 'after her and stands very close to her.' #'While celebrating with squitable cheese, Dante squirts a bunch of cheese in his mouth, with makes Angie chuckle.' ~ ''' *In the episode, "Leveling up", 'Dante and Angie have moments that may have proven that they have developed a crush on each other. #'Dante ditches his ski-trip to visit Angie, after getting her text about her broken ankle.' #'As he gets to the HQ, Angie is on the couch with her ankle in a cast. ' #'He asks Angie about her ankle.' #'Angie tells Dante that she's suprised Wyatt and Lyle ditched her to go on their ski-trip.' #'To make her feel better, he tells her that some guys are jerks.' #'She smiles and asks him why he ditched the ski-trip to visit her. ' #'He smiles and tells her that he said that ''some ''guys are jerks, not all.' #'She smiles back and whips out a confetti canon and shoots it at him.' #'She then congratulates him on leveling up.' #'Flustered, he says that girls are jerks.' #'She smiles and tells him to get her a drink of water since he's already there.' #'He blushes and looks away. ' '~''' Gallery